


A Night of her Dreams

by TommysGirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommysGirl/pseuds/TommysGirl
Summary: A super short little fantasy involving a girl named Kitty and a guy called Tom. They meet at a bar and all kinds of fun ensue.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	A Night of her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Super new to this, let me know if you enjoyed :)

I need it. Any how, anywhere, I need it now. 

I give myself a final glance in the mirror smoothing my ever so short red dress down. I turn to the side and see the delicate glimmer of my plug in my tight ass under my dress. 

I leave the house and walk down the road until I hit my favourite bar. I head straight to the the bartender and he smiles ‘the usual darling?’ he says already preparing my drink. ‘Oh you spoilt me’ I reply, I reach down to get my purse out but before I can an imposing man approaches me, ‘don’t you dare pay for anything, it’s all on me tonight’ he says looking me up and down. ‘Well I never say no to a free drink’ I say smiling ‘I’m kitty’ ‘Tom’ he says reaching for my hand. We flirt all night and as the bar closes he leads me out and says ‘back to mine?’ ‘Ha, I’m not that kind of girl’ I say leaning away from him. ‘I beg to differ’ he says brazenly pushing his hand between my legs, ‘see how wet you are’ he proclaims without breaking eye contact. ‘You’re mine tonight, understand kitty?’ ‘Yes’ I whisper looking down, ‘Yes, what?’ He growls, ‘yes daddy’ I say looking up at him. ‘That’s what I like to hear’

He pulls me up the road and into his car on a road that looks not much more than an alleyway. I’m forced into the passenger seat while He sits in the driver seat, he pulls out some handcuffs from the glove compartment, turns me around, and puts them on me without missing a beat. ‘I came prepared’ he chuckles. I’m left waiting as I hear the clink of his belt opening, before I can fully register what is going on his cock Is down my throat and I gag and splutter. ‘No no’ he says holding on the back of my throat and lifting me up to look at him. ‘You’re going to take it like a good kitty, aren’t you?’ ‘Yes daddy’ I nod, lowering my mouth back on to him so he can fully take advantage of the whole of my throat. ‘Fuck, good kitty’ he says slowing down and then gently pulls me up.

‘Right that’s it thank you’ he says leaning over me as if to open the door. ‘What?’ I say confused ‘we aren’t finished’ he smiles ‘oh, do you want something else kitty?’ he says teasingly ‘you’ll have to ask me nicely’. ‘Please fuck me daddy’ I whisper looking down. ‘Pardon’ he says ‘you’ll have to speak up babygirl’ ‘Please fuck me daddy’ I say, this time louder. ‘Of course kitty’ he says getting out of the car and coming around to open my door. He pulls my legs towards him so I’m beneath him and exposed for his use. He pushes a finger in me and hums ‘mmm you really enjoyed that huh?’ then inserts a second finger, pumping them in and out of me. ‘Yes daddy’ I moan. ‘Well baby, this is gonna be a dream come true.’

He pulls me up to face the brick wall beside his car and fills me from behind. ‘Ah’ I whimper as he pushes in ‘that’s right moan for me baby’ he utters pinning my handcuffed hands behind my back. He pumps into me as if he hates me for what seems like hours, he twirls the plug in my ass making sure I feel filled to the brim, then he pushes my face into the harsh brick as he plows into me relentlessly. ‘Oooo fuck I’m gonna come’ I say, he spanks me hard on the ass and says ‘what was that?’ ‘Please can I come daddy?’ I half whine ‘There we go, of course kitty’ as soon as he utters those words I’m already clenching around him. ‘Ugnnn’ I whimper. His pumping doesn’t relent after I come and I realise he hasn’t come yet. He abruptly pulls out and turns me around and on to my knees to unload his hot cum on my face. ‘Ahhh’ he sighs. ‘So pretty’ he says bending down to my level and snapping a picture on his phone. He turns to the car and gets out a pack of baby wipes and starts wiping my face until it’s clean then kisses me on the cheek. ‘You were so so good baby, I’m proud of you’ he says smiling. ‘Thank you daddy’ I say, ‘it was perfect just how I’d imagined’. ‘Good’ he says lifting me off my knees. ‘Let’s go home and have a snuggle’.


End file.
